


Além do Prazo

by soosaturn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosaturn/pseuds/soosaturn
Summary: Baekhyun é o príncipe regente de Goryeo. Odiado, ele é envenenado durante seu banho. O problema era que ao contrário do que esperava-se, Baekhyun não morreu.Acordou no século 21, na universidade de Seul, onde há anos seu palácio costumava ficar.E onde, naquela mesma manhã, Chanyeol dava uma palestra sobre o governo de Byun Baekhyun — que, enquanto falava, deixou de existir.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Além do Prazo

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Aqui é a Clara, estamos começando uma fanfic nova!
> 
> Devo dizer que fiquei \muito\ animada para começar essa fanfic quando pensei no plot. Escrevi o primeiro capítulo em dois dias e já tenho mais um pronto, pois é! Foi muito divertida!
> 
> O @angelsbyun, meu amiguinho Sam que sempre faz as capas mais bonitas desse site (off, sem exagero), me deu a graça de sua presença com essa capa LINDA. Viram as cores? LINDA. Obrigada, amigo, de verdade mesmo.
> 
> E, ah! A @dyofable é quem vai betar essa fanfic! Ela me socorreu nesse momento de puro desespero hahahsush muitoo obrigadaa, meu bem🥺
> 
> Nossa, acho que já falei demais. Que triste, vou continuar nas notas finais, PERAI!
> 
> Boa leitura por enquanto, p-p-pessoal! Nos vemos nas notas finais👀

Além do Prazo - 1

@soosaturn

O corpo de Chanyeol doía dos pés à cabeça. 

Se tivesse escutado Jongdae e ficado em casa, talvez não tivesse de engolir à força aqueles relaxantes musculares, mas estava animado demais para dar aquela palestra na faculdade de Seul — nem mesmo a chuva e o trânsito seriam o bastante para lhe parar. 

Chanyeol era professor de história e tinha aquela paixão um tanto quanto nerd desde que conseguia formar memórias. Enquanto os amigos saíam à noite e bebiam mais do que seus corpos conseguiam aguentar, o Park ficava no dormitório da universidade, perdido em palavras dos que vieram antes de si.

Com os óculos caídos no nariz e a cabeleira precisando de um shampoo, ele ensinava da forma mais “divertida” — ao seu ver, é claro — para jovens que, pensava ele, compartilhavam a mesma paixão que si. Um dia, trouxe fantasias e tinta para pintar o rosto e encenar as cenas que estava lendo. Em outro, trouxe fantoches, em outro, um filme, e em outro… Bem, dava para entender o porquê de seus alunos terem se entediado após algum tempo naquela rotina.

A maioria queria apenas se formar no ensino médio de uma vez, e não chegou a gravar o nome do Park até o final do ano.

Tanto faz. Não se importava, porque de vez em quando, bem de vez em quando, aparecia aquele um aluno que Chanyeol não poderia admitir, mas fazia tudo valer a pena.

Os amigos diziam que estava desperdiçando sua vida, visto que tinha apenas vinte e nove e estava ali, gastando a voz com pirralhos lotados de espinha que cheiravam a álcool barato e hormônios à flor da pele. Jongdae, melhor amigo do Park desde a faculdade — ele era formado em medicina e trabalhava em algum hospital no centro —, fazia questão de frisar a importância de um ocasional descanso sempre que tinha a oportunidade.

— Só estou dizendo, olhe pra você! Está um caco. Não toma banho, não namora, não transa… — Ele riu, ajeitando o jaleco branco no corpo. — Acho ótimo que você ame o que faz, Chanyeol-ah, mas por favor, tenho certeza que você pode achar uma boa namorada em algum aplicativo por aí… Talvez ela te ensine a ter higiene básica.

Chanyeol pensou em responder o amigo, mas desistiu após ele mexer de novo no jaleco. Decidiu só deixá-lo dizer o que quisesse. Os dois não eram tão diferentes quanto Jongdae pensava. Apesar de Chanyeol querer sim um parceiro, não conseguia se imaginar conversando com alguém sobre alguma coisa senão o trabalho e partes aleatórias da história que ainda ensinaria para os alunos, e Jongdae, caramba, ele não tirava aquele jaleco nem para lavar, e não falava em outra coisa senão o quão difícil era trabalhar no hospital. Então é, estavam no mesmo barco. 

Eram medíocres e talvez viciados em trabalhar, mas pelo menos estavam juntos naquele vórtex de vergonha.

Acontece que, mesmo que amasse o emprego e fizesse de tudo para ensinar da melhor forma possível, um apartamento no centro de Seul, mesmo que pequeno, não era barato. As contas viviam no vermelho. No fim do mês, pulava algumas refeições, ou simplesmente deixava de comer no final de semana para sobrar para as marmitas do trabalho. Pensou em arrumar outro trabalho em outra escola, mas lhe ocuparia tempo demais; não poderia ensinar com a energia que gostaria.

Naquele dia, Chanyeol havia feito uma palestra para uma das faculdades mais prestigiadas de Seul. Estava bem orgulhoso e satisfeito consigo mesmo, havia até mesmo penteado a cabeleira preta rebelde em um topete e vestido aquelas roupas sociais que guardava no fundo do armário para parecer profissional.

No final da palestra, recebera um aperto de mão de um dos professores e até uma salva de palmas dos alunos ali presentes (não eram poucos, aliás), e o coração bateu de uma forma que Chanyeol havia esquecido a sensação.

Quanto mais velho ficava, mais esquecia o sentimento de glória que sentia ao conquistar algo novo e aparentemente inalcançável. Tinha a teoria de que, ao decorrer da vida, se conhece muitas pessoas admiráveis — inteligentes, bonitas, talvez esportivas. Qualquer que seja, há muita gente boa por aí. Talvez a barra tenha ficado alta demais para se alcançar, em algum ponto.

— Você está bem? — Chanyeol escutou o amigo perguntar, após sentar-se na praça de alimentação do hospital. — Tá com uma cara...

— É chamado felicidade. Não espero que você entenda — disse, carregando um sorriso de orelha a orelha nos lábios ressecados. — Ah... Será que dá para ficar melhor que isso?

Jongdae revirou os olhos, ocupando a cadeira em frente a si na mesinha da praça. 

Era perto de meio-dia, e o amigo tinha duas olheiras escuras embaixo dos olhos; ele estava trabalhando desde a noite passada, quiçá mais, por causa de uma superlotação no hospital. Algo como um surto de gripe na região que estava derrubando muita gente saudável.

— Escuta, Chanyeol, não fique bravo comigo...

O Park arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Nao é um bom jeito de começar uma frase...

— Só escuta — Jongdae bufou — eu marquei um encontro às cegas esse sábado, só que ela tem uma amiga que está procurando por alguém, então eu falei de você.

Chanyeol quase engasgou na própria saliva.

— Você não pensa em me consultar pra essas coisas antes de confirmar que eu vou? E se eu tivesse planos?

— Você tem?

— Ah... Não, mas eu poderia...

— Você tem bastante tempo livre, eu sei que tem... Se não quiser nada sério, sempre pode, hm, você sabe... — Ele mordeu o sanduíche que havia tirado da mochila — Afogar o ganso.

Se o amigo não estivesse com a boca cheia de... peito de peru? Qualquer que fosse o bolo de comida dentro da boca dele, Chanyeol teria rido quando ele dissera aquilo. Ah, se ele soubesse...

O Park sorriu. Ainda que estivesse levemente irritado, apreciava as inúmeras tentativas do amigo de lhe arrumar uma namorada. Quem sabe o contasse a verdade, algum dia desses... Definitivamente seria um choque para Jongdae. Chanyeol pagava de hétero desde a faculdade, quando o prédio de medicina era perto demais do de história e os dois se escondiam no estacionamento entre os dois para beber e dar as caras nas festas da fraternidade.

— Certo, eu vou — concordou, por fim. O outro sorriu, ainda com a boca suja de comida entre os dentes.

— Vou te buscar no sábado, às sete, e nós podemos pegar as duas juntos no meu carro. ‘Vê se toma banho e passa uma colônia. Ao menos finge, sabe? — O amigo riu.

— Eu vou tentar... Não garanto nada. 

— Você deveria usar aquele sobretudo preto seu. É bonito, te deixa elegante. 

Um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas do Park.

— Meu sobretudo… Ah, caralho. Acho que deixei na universidade hoje cedo. Acha que se eu voltar lá hoje à noite eles me devolvem?

— Deve estar nos achados e perdidos, se ninguém tiver roubado...

Após a breve conversa, Jongdae se despediu, levantou da mesa e saiu correndo para dentro do hospital novamente. Ele havia murmurado uma explicação para aquela pressa toda (“tenho que trocá uns curativo”), mas Chanyeol não entendeu uma sílaba sequer e ele acabou tropeçando no caminho, caindo com o nariz no piso e se levantando tão rápido quanto caíra, sem deixar ninguém lhe ajudar.

Bem, apenas mais uma segunda-feira normal. Seria uma das últimas.

[...]

Quando Chanyeol chegou em casa, sentiu o estômago doer em fome. Parado em frente à porta do apartamento, tentando encaixar a chave certa na fechadura, se arrependeu de não ter pedido um pedaço do sanduíche do colega, mas ele parecia estar com tanta fome... Bem, a única coisa que chegou a comer naquele final de semana fora um pacote de nuggets e miojo, então talvez chegasse a o vencer nesse quesito.

Quando deitou no sofá da sala, imediatamente sentiu o ar tóxico do mofo lhe invadir os pulmões. 

Se mudar já não era uma breve opção, realmente precisava juntar dinheiro para sair daquele buraco de rato, mas como poderia? O salário que a escola lhe pagava raramente era o suficiente para aquele apartamento, quem dirá outro novo, com a mudança, a instalação da internet…

Seria uma dor de cabeça. Mas as contas médicas chegavam a ser piores.

Com o tempo, começou a ouvir a voz da mãe em sua cabeça em momentos como aquele. Deveria ter feito direito, ou medicina, ou qualquer outra coisa. Estaria infeliz, mas estaria infeliz e com o estômago cheio. Se tivesse sido esperto e se mudado para outra cidade mais barata senão Seul, também estaria melhor do que estava agora, mas tinha aquela mania irritante de querer tudo do seu jeito, até os mínimos detalhes.

Chanyeol rolou o dedo pela tela do telefone, entediado. A bateria já estava quase acabando quando a notificação de seu e-mail apareceu no topo da tela, começando com as palavras “palestra”. O coração do Park pulou uma batida e ele imediatamente clicou.

Por um segundo, achou que seria outro elogio muito bem-vindo sobre as piadas que usou para aliviar a seriedade do assunto da palestra daquela mesma manhã e seu carisma para ensinar, mas não. O assunto no e-mail diz “convite”, e é aí que o Park pensou que talvez estivesse recebendo, finalmente, uma ajudinha lá de cima. O homem olhou de soslaio para os boletos não-pagos em cima da bancada da cozinha antes de ler o restante.

Os olhos de Chanyeol deslizaram pela tela mais de três vezes, lendo e relendo o mesmo parágrafo, somente para ter certeza de que sim, eles estavam realmente lhe convidando para dar outra palestra, dessa vez sobre a Dinastia Goryeo.

— Por Deus... — riu abobalhado, com o celular enfiado no nariz, lendo e relendo o e-mail. — Caralho.

Talvez sua sorte estivesse para mudar, ele pensou.

Bem, Chanyeol estava errado, é claro. 

Sentindo-se feliz e idiota como nunca antes, o Park resolvera se recompensar. Naquele dia, cozinhou o que era planejado para a semana inteira: carne de porco, uma panela de arroz fresquinho, e até fez um molho para acompanhar com camarão.

Estourou o orçamento antes mesmo de racionalizar o que estava fazendo e, ainda nuvem de felicidade, comprou um set de roupas novas para ir no encontro com Jongdae no sábado. Juntando tudo, gastou mais dinheiro em um só dia no que no mês inteiro — a conta de luz certamente ia atrasar mais uma vez, mas não se importava, porque, por mais que estivesse em uma situação, alguns diriam, digna de pena, o coração de criança do Park se sentia realizado. Caramba! Alguém lá fora lhe ouviu — ouviu de verdade! — e passou a lhe admirar.

Caramba.

Caramba!

É. Alguns dias, só em alguns dias valiosos, passar fome nos finais de semana valia completamente a pena.

[...]

Baekhyun estava entediado. Na verdade, estava entediado, rabugento, cansado, fatigado... Quais mais palavras havia lido mais cedo? Ah! Saturado. Estava saturado também. Há quem diga que ser um príncipe — o primeiro príncipe — é, de fato, sinônimo de glória, riqueza e importância. 

E, claro, tinha lá sua tão sonhada glória por ser o primeiro na linha de sucessão ao trono, mas o jogo não era muito divertido como contava sua mãe nas histórias para dormir, quando era apenas um moleque roliço e de canelas finas. Baekhyun tinha inúmeras obrigações. Não tinha irmãos ainda, apesar de o rei — seu pai — e a rainha estarem tentando, eles diziam, para acalmar os ânimos dos que os cercavam, e este pequeno fato só aumentava o peso em seus ombros.

Acontece que, como um príncipe na Dinastia Goryeo — 918 - 1392 — suas responsabilidades distinguiam muito. Tinha que aprender a lutar, claro, para se defender, mas também tinham os estudos… E ah, eram tantos. Não tinha muita paciência para os professores, que viviam lhe dando com os livros na cabeça e lhe corrigindo. 

“Não, Vossa Alteza!” “Não faça isso, Vossa Alteza!” “Vai se machucar, Vossa Alteza!”

Vossa Alteza para lá, Vossa Alteza para cá… Será que eles sabem meu nome?, ele se perguntava. 

— Política é mais importante que Artes. Principalmente para você. — A voz dura do pai chegou aos seus ouvidos espertos. Baekhyun ousou olhar acima dos pés dele e encará-lo nos olhos. — O que pretende fazer caso a situação fique instável no seu governo? Um jogo de chá? 

O rei Taejo era o fundador da recém criada nação de Goryeo e possuía, por enquanto, apenas uma esposa e filho. Costumava ser severo e exigente com Baekhyun, mesmo que raramente demonstrasse algum coração mole quanto ao seu único filho, o Byun sabia que ele tinha alguma afeição por si por trás daquela cara de mau. Ele definitivamente não chegava a ser tão mal quanto as concubinas do palácio. Essas o Byun passava longe.

— Vossa Majestade disse para aprender a lutar, então eu o fiz. Disse que se eu me esforçasse poderia estudar o que quisesse. 

— O cenário mudou… — Ele suspirou, evitando olhar nos olhos do filho antes de continuar a falar. — Vou ter outro filho, e talvez isso venha a ser um problema. 

Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não entendo. Como isto seria um problema? Eu sou o príncipe regente. 

— Quero dizer — ele abaixou o tom de voz, se inclinando em direção ao Byun, mas sem se descolar do trono. — Que é para tomar cuidado. Não quero que se machuque por aí. Fique no palácio até o bebê nascer.

Baekhyun abriu a boca para respondê-lo que tinha aulas a atender, mas fora no segundo seguinte que entendera o que rei queria dizer com tomar cuidado.

A coisa era, muita gente não aprovava o Byun como príncipe a assumir o trono, e talvez até como príncipe em si só. 

Era o tipo de pessoa que pretendia continuar os estudos na arte e na música, que não dava muita atenção à política, e que vivia tropeçando em qualquer coisa no palácio. Em geral, não era perfeito — e não escondia isso. O consideravam fraco. 

— Vou me cuidar, Vossa Majestade. — Curvou-se.

O rei acenou com a cabeça para a porta, e Baekhyun não esperou duas vezes antes de correr para seu quarto, no segundo andar. No caminho, esbarrou na chefe das empregadas, mas a mulher mal completara a reverência quando o príncipe seguira seu caminho, sem dar muita atenção à bandeja caída ao chão.

No andar de cima, Baekhyun suspirou, enquanto esperava até que as empregadas enchessem a banheira de seu banho. As roupas do príncipe sempre tinham diversos tecidos, em sua maioria algodão, e alguma jóia que o auxiliava na hora de prender o cabelo, então era fácil retirá-lo. O hanbok azul-claro caiu ao chão, sendo recolhido quase no mesmo instante.

Após a infância, quando a mãe parou de acompanhá-lo no banho, deixou de sentir vergonha de se vestir na frente das mulheres que o cercavam.

— Soa insano — uma das empregadas levantou o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos ao ouvi-lo falar, mas desviou o olhar rapidamente ao perceber que o príncipe falava sozinho. — Ele vai ter outro filho… 

Baekhyun suspirou. Os músculos do corpo estavam tensos. 

Pela janela de seu quarto, o príncipe herdeiro encarou a lua. Estava cheia, brilhante, e conseguia enxergar além do palácio graças à sua iluminação. Haviam milhares de estrelas no céu, inundado em pontinhos, limpo e fresco em sua imensidão azul-escura.

Não esperava se sentir tão ansioso quanto o pai anunciasse que teria outro bebê; quer dizer, era esperado, reis sempre tinham vários filhos, caso o primeiro na linha de sucessão viesse a morrer.

Mesmo assim, a cabeça doía quando entrou na água de seu banho e bebeu o remédio oferecido por uma das empregadas. Baekhyun não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto desejava que fosse uma menina. Se sentia um monstro. Se sentia ambicioso como nunca antes; mais do que isso, sentia que havia algo estranho naquele remédio.

Antes de pegar no sono, Baekhyun olhou mais uma vez para a lua. Talvez estivesse alucinando, mas jurava ter visto as estrelas desaparecendo, uma a uma, do céu noturno.

[...]

Uma luz forte incomodou os olhos do príncipe. Ele tentou enxergar seus arredores, mas estava desorientado e tonto demais. O corpo parecia ainda estar envolvido pela água de seu banho, mas não era morna e reconfortante como as empregadas costumavam prepará-lo, muito menos tinha as folhas de menta flutuando contra seu corpo nu. 

Baekhyun se forçou a abrir os olhos. A respiração imediatamente ficou desregulada e a cabeça sofreu uma pontada de dor insuportável que lhe fez gemer. Ele olhou para trás, procurando pelas mulheres bem-vestidas que antes lhe banhavam, mas não havia ninguém senão uma parede de concreto empoeirada. A água estava insuportavelmente gelada.

O príncipe imediatamente reconheceu que não estava no palácio. A “banheira” em que estava dentro estava praticamente vazia, com a água cobrindo um pouco além de sua cintura. Havia uma estátua esquisita no centro de uma pessoa cujo rosto Baekhyun não conhecia.

— Onde diabos…? — O homem se calou ao notar a presença de outra pessoa.

Era um homem. Um homem baixinho que, Baekhyun percebeu, não estava ciente sobre o príncipe estar ali; ele sorriu para alguém, como estivesse conversando com o vazio, e se virou para seguir outro corredor. 

Imediatamente sentiu o impulso de segui-lo.

A coisa era, Baekhyun não podia simplesmente sair nu por aí, em um espaço estranho, completamente desprotegido. Impaciente, o príncipe voltou a varrer o lugar com seus olhos escuros, procurando por alguma coisa para usar para se cobrir, até que parou em cima de algo parecido com um casaco atirado em um cabide.

A mão do príncipe esticou-se até alcançar o sobretudo negro e cobrir o corpo molhado com ele. Ele fez o nó na frente do corpo desajeitadamente, meio frouxo, e tentou procurar alguma coisa para calçar no pé, mas não havia nada. 

Tinha sorte de Chanyeol ter esquecido seu sobretudo novinho em folha ali, ao subir para fazer sua primeira palestra na Universidade de Seul, na manhã daquele mesmo dia.

Batendo os dentes pela brisa fria da noite, Baekhyun checou para ter certeza de que os cabelos continuavam presos em um rabo de cavalo por sua característica joia esverdeada antes de seguir o homem que havia visto antes.

Ao atravessar o corredor que levava até a fonte onde estava tomando banho, deu de cara com uma escadaria de pedra sofisticada que levava até o segundo andar. Não pensou duas vezes antes de subir, olhando ao seu redor, completamente admirado pela iluminação do castelo em que estava. As janelas de vidro estupidamente grandes lhe deixaram pessoalmente admirado.

— Vou pedir um assim — sorriu, ainda que estivesse inquieto perante a tudo aquilo. — Quero um bem assim. 

Quando fosse rei, Baekhyun teria o poder para pedir um palácio igualzinho ao que estava pisando naquele momento. Isso se o irmão não desse um jeito de subir ao trono primeiro, claro…

Sem perceber, rangeu os dentes com o pensamento.

No final do lance de escadas, havia um corredor diferente de todos que o Byun já havia visto. Era tão… moderno. Então, sem ninguém ter de acendê-lo, uma luz em cima de sua cabeça se acendeu, iluminando todo o espaço. A lâmpada piscou uma vez, e então Baekhyun ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

— Viu? Eu disse que estava ruim. Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir para trocar a droga da lâmpada de uma vez? Vai esperar até que ela queime para fazer o que digo? — bufou o homem de idade, apontando para a luz acima da cabeça de Baekhyun. 

Ele falava com a mão grudada na orelha, ainda sozinho, gritando para o invisível. Baekhyun novamente presumiu que era maluco. Era isso! Estava em um hospício, claro, como não havia pensado nisso antes?

Talvez fosse um hospício para nobres. A luxuosidade não seria dada de graça, isso era certo…

— Hm, alô? — O príncipe chamou, se encolhendo no sobretudo quando o olhar do homem recaiu sobre si. — E-eu sou o…

— Por Deus, moleque, você está pelado? — Ele se exasperou, retirando o telefone da orelha. — Tenho que ir. Troque a lâmpada, ou vou contar ao diretor. 

O príncipe não fazia ideia de quem aquele homem era, mas não conseguiu se afastar a tempo para tirar as mãos dele de si. Ele era baixinho, com uma barba por fazer ao redor do queixo e rugas no rosto, além de pouco cabelo na careca brilhante. Não deveria ter menos de cinquenta anos. 

— Eu só não te levo na diretoria porque já fui jovem um dia, ouviu? — Riu, agarrando o Byun pelo pulso. — Vem, vem, anda. 

Baekhyun abriu a boca para, talvez, tentar dizer novamente que era um príncipe, mas não conseguiu fugir do homem ou impedi-lo de lhe arrastar até o andar de baixo. 

Os dois andaram por alguns minutos, Baekhyun tomando cuidado para não tropeçar no caminho até o vestiário masculino do time de futebol, e o careca procurou as chaves no bolso de trás da calça para destrancá-lo. 

— Sempre tem alguma roupa esquecida por aí. Pode pegar, mas não diga que fui eu quem te deixei entrar! — Ele riu, cutucando Baekhyun com o cotovelo. — Aproveitando bem a juventude, né? Eu costumava ser bem assim, ô!

O príncipe engoliu em seco. Estava pálido demais para respondê-lo.

Com um passo hesitante, Baekhyun avistou um molho de roupas suadas largadas em um canto do vestiário. As analisou um pouquinho, decidindo o que fazer com aquilo. O zelador pareceu reparar em seu nervosismo, talvez tenha pensado que o Byun estava, bem, você sabe, bêbado, porque acabou o ajudando a se vestir.

Não estava acostumado a ficar nu na frente de outros homens, mas ele foi compreensivo e se virou para que terminasse de colocar a calça moletom cinza-claro e uma blusa larga demais da mesma cor. Ambas suadas e fedidas, mas fazer o quê?

Até o momento, Baekhyun estava dizendo a si mesmo que de duas uma: ou estava em um sonho, ou havia mesmo sido sequestrado e levado até uma terra estrangeira.

— Hm… — Pigarreou o príncipe. — Onde…?

— Você não sabe onde estamos? — Finalmente, o zelador demonstrou estranheza à situação. — Na Universidade de Seul. Talvez eu deva te levar a um hospital… A cabeça dói?

Baekhyun assentiu, porque sim, a cabeça ainda doía, e toda vez que ousava dizer mais alguma coisa ao homem, a sentia doer ainda mais.

— Certo, certo. Acho que tenho um remédio na minha sala. Pode esperar aqui, moleque?

Ele não esperou o Byun concordar para sair do vestiário. 

Sozinho e ainda abalado pela quantidade de informações que estava recebendo em menos de vinte minutos após acordar naquela fonte, o príncipe tornou a andar pela universidade, procurando desesperadamente pela saída. Estava decidido de que tudo aquilo não passava de uma emboscada, como seu pai havia insinuado que aconteceria. 

— Tudo bem, Baekhyun, tudo bem. — Ele se apoiou em uma das paredes para recuperar o fôlego. — Você vai sair daqui, Baekhyun! Claro que vai. É só uma confusão, e tudo… tudo vai voltar ao normal, obviamente!

Mas conforme Baekhyun se arrastou para fora da universidade, encolhido naquelas roupas suadas que ficavam largas demais em seu corpo, percebeu que, de fato, sonho aquilo não era. 

Haviam carros. A cidade era iluminada por milhares de luzes que não eram estrelas, tampouco fogo, e o céu escuro da noite não tinha estrela alguma (devido à poluição atmosférica de Seul).

Para onde diabos Baekhyun havia sido trazido?

O coração do príncipe bateu mil vezes mais rápido e o pânico tomou conta de seu corpo. Ele não pensou no que estava fazendo e correu descalço pela calçada, a cabeça passando a ruir em uma dor excruciante que o homem não conseguia descrever. 

Desorientado pelas luzes excessivas e a dor na cabeça, não percebeu quando bateu em alguém no meio da correria, caindo sentado na calçada. 

Baekhyun gemeu, apertando os cabelos longos com a mão. 

— Tudo bem com você? 

O homem que fez a pergunta lhe ofereceu uma mão para se levantar. Baekhyun, ainda desconfiado, aceitou e o encarou de cima a baixo, como se estivesse o analisando para decidir se confiaria ou não.

Ele tinha uma voz rouca que causou cócegas nos ouvidos do Byun, era alto e tinha ombros largos como os seus. Os cabelos eram curtos e escuros, e ele tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas quando lhe ajudou a se levantar, visivelmente incomodado.

— Hm… Desculpe, de onde você vem? — Chanyeol voltou a perguntar, visto que Baekhyun não havia respondido sua primeira pergunta.

— Dali. — Apontou para o portão da universidade, alguns metros atrás de si. 

O olhar de Baekhyun desceu até o livro grosso que Chanyeol segurava. Na capa, haviam letras estranhas, mas o símbolo cravado, ah, Baekhyun o reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Era o dragão verde com penas vermelhas. O desenho da bandeira de seu pai. 

— Você é de lá também? — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, segurando com força na camiseta azul-escura do Park. — Ah, por Deus! E-eu também sou, sabe… Não faço ideia de como vim parar aqui, mas é bom saber que não estou sozinho. Por acaso você sabe…

— Esse sobretudo é o meu? — Chanyeol o interrompeu. 

— Esse casaco? — Baekhyun segurou o tecido preto entre os dedos. — Ah, eu o achei…

— Você roubou? — A voz de Chanyeol se ergueu. 

Baekhyun abaixou levemente o olhar.

— N-não! Ora, eu sou um príncipe. Nós não… Não roubamos. — Bufou.

— Príncipe? — O Park ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Ah, tanto faz. Me devolva. 

— Não. Estou com frio.

Chanyeol abriu a boca, chocado, pensando no que dizer. Ele havia admitido que roubou seu sobretudo e… se negado a entregá-lo de volta? Era isso mesmo?

— Devolva ou vou chamar a polícia. — Chanyeol cruzou os braços, um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

— Não.

— Seu desgraçad… Eu já disse que vou chamar a polícia! Me dê aqui ou vou tomá-lo de você! — bravejou, perdendo a paciência.

— Não posso. Já disse que estou com frio. 

Chanyeol estava pronto para gritar com aquele moleque em frustração, mas uma ideia surgiu em forma de lâmpada em cima de sua cabeça antes que pudesse socá-lo. 

— Qual seu nome? — sorriu falsamente enquanto fazendo a pergunta. 

Baekhyun ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, e apertou o sobretudo contra si.

— Byun Baekhyun. 

— Certo. Meu nome é Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. — O sorriso do Park aumentou. — Vem cá, meu bem, se me entregar o sobretudo… talvez eu te dê meu número. 

Baekhyun alternou o olhar entre os olhos grandes do Park e o sorriso “provocante” — mais parecia que haviam posto dois pregadores em cada lado do rosto dele, honestamente, estava assustando um pouco o príncipe herdeiro — e piscou algumas vezes antes de responder. 

— Que número?

— Do telefone.

— Que telefone?

E foi assim, nessa exata sequência, que Chanyeol desistiu.

— Foda-se! Fique pra você, é presente. — Bufou. — Agora não tenho nada para ir ao meu encontro. Vou ter que comprar mil e uma joias pra ela gostar de mim. Não que importe, de qualquer maneira...

— Joias? — Baekhyun repetiu a palavra para si mesmo algumas vezes. Finalmente alguma coisa que fazia sentido naquela bagunça toda, claro! 

Chanyeol queria obviamente que pagasse pelo casaco que estava usando, mas Baekhyun não tinha dinheiro algum consigo. Então, pensou na joia que prendia seus cabelos e sorriu, como se fosse óbvio o que o outro estava querendo dizer durante todo aquele tempo.

— Ah, claro! — Baekhyun assentiu, levando a mão ao rabo de cavalo e desfazendo o penteado ao retirar a joia esverdeada que os segurava. — Aqui está. 

Chanyeol encarou o objeto brilhante que ele colocou sobre sua mão com alguns segundos. O príncipe sorria para si, satisfeito. 

— Você não é daqui, né? 

— Não. Me perdi, eu acho… 

Chanyeol suspirou.

— Certo. Pode ficar com isso, tá? — Ele colocou a joia sob a palma da mão de Baekhyun. — Eu não queria ser grosso. Normalmente não sou assim. Só estou estressado e isso me faz não lidar bem com contratempos. 

— Tudo bem. Só preciso de ajuda para voltar pra casa logo. Você sabe como é, meus pais vão ficar preocupadíssimos— explicou. — É Chanyeol, né? Lugar exótico, esse daqui…

— Ah… Você acha Seul exótica? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Acho que depende. De onde você é, Baekhyun? 

— Goryeo. 

Chanyeol piscou algumas vezes.

— Como é?

— Go-rye-o — repetiu, impaciente.

— Ah, Baekhyun… — O professor suspirou. — Temo lhe informar que isso é impossível. Você teria que ter, o quê, mil anos? 

— Eu estava no palácio agorinha mesmo. Qual é a sua? Quer me confundir ou algo assim? Saiba que não é fácil sequestrar um príncipe!

Ok. Tudo bem. Pense, Chanyeol, o que fazer naquela situação? Um moleque desorientado, clamando ser Byun Baekhyun, um príncipe da Dinastia Goryeo, estava à sua frente, usando uma peça de roupa sua e um aparente pijama. Deveria ligar para a polícia, certo?

— Eu estava tomando banho na minha banheira — o Byun explicou, encarando o rosto impassível do Park. — E aí fiquei tonto. Acordei lá dentro, você não acha estranho?

— Estranhíssimo…

— Pois é! — Baekhyun bufou. — Bem, onde estamos mesmo?

— Seul, dois mil e dezenove. 

Foi a vez do Byun ter um conflito interno.

— Como? — O príncipe engoliu em seco. O pomo-de-adão marcado subiu e desceu sob o olhar atento do outro. — Está brincando, certo? Que piada engraçada, Chanyeol-ssi!

O Park continuou em silêncio. 

Algo na cabeça do professor de história estava clicando. Byun Baekhyun. Onde havia escutado aquele nome antes? Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun…

O olhar de Chanyeol caiu sob o livro em sua mão. 

Ele realmente não acreditava que Baekhyun pudesse ter viajado magicamente no tempo, mas não mataria ninguém ao verificar, certo?

Ignorando as milhares de perguntas do tal “príncipe” (como assim, dois mil e dezenove? Estamos no futuro? Como eu vim parar aqui? Responda, plebeu!), Chanyeol abriu o livro e passeou os dedos por entre as páginas.

Príncipes, princesas, reis e rainhas.

Parou na página certa. O rei Taejo havia tido vários filhos, e um deles, sem sombra de dúvidas, era Byun Baekhyun, mas por que o nome dele parecia estar borrado? E porquê o peso do livro sob a mão de Chanyeol parecia diminuir conforme o investigava? As páginas estavam desaparecendo?

O coração do Park bateu rápido. Ele deu uma última olhadela para o Byun, ainda descrente, antes de tomar a decisão que mudaria a história de ambos — não, a decisão que mudaria A História.

— Você vem comigo.

Ríspido como nunca fora antes, Chanyeol envolveu os dedos no pulso de Baekhyun e o puxou de volta para seu apartamento.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem-vindo de volta, pequeno gafanhoto!
> 
> Eu tenho que dar alguns avisos, então vamos lá:
> 
> \- Qualquer crítica que seja, por favor, me mande no twitter (eu vejo mais rápido por lá), @soosaturn ou @kjdaefever, ambas são minhas contas.
> 
> \- Há coisas nessa história que NÃO SERÃO historicamente precisas. Lembre-se, é uma fanfic, não um artigo histórico! Não tire nenhum fundamento daqui, pois o objetivo é somente lhe entreter e não ensinar. (Estou bem longe de uma professora).
> 
> Por fim, eu peço, LHE IMPLOROOOOO por um comentáriozinho. Um simples "GOSTEI" que vai me fazer escrever com o coração quentinho.
> 
> Por favor, vai?
> 
> Obrigada por ter lido até aqui, meu bem🥺 Titia Clara ama vocês
> 
> PS: Na Coreia, professor tá LONGE de ser mal pago


End file.
